


A Cat and A Box

by Anasten27



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, domestic stuff, fuff, it's still a very soft fic, or as much fluff as there can be with villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasten27/pseuds/Anasten27
Summary: Pete has heard of the location of a black box nearby. He goes to investigate in hopes of surprising Maleficent.





	A Cat and A Box

**Author's Note:**

> *This fic falls out of my pockets*  
This isn't mine...  
*Throws a smoke bomb to the ground and disappears*

He had done it now. This was finally the day he was going to die. He honestly thought he would've had at least three more years to live before he did something as stupid as this; he just hoped he had one of those eight extra lives to spare.

He kept his back pressed as close to the wall as possible, making sure his feet stayed on the narrow rocky path. It was very hot in here, but that was probably to be expected from a volcano.

He slowly shuffled along the wall, swearing that if he got out of this alive he was definitely taking a vacation.

After a few minutes of grumbling and carefully walking to the end of the path he spotted it: a big black box in the middle of a chamber up ahead. Oh, once he had his hands on that Maleficent was sure to be proud of him!

He quickly ran to where the ground was firmer and more stable under his feet, almost tripping twice on his way there. At last, his work was finally paying off and his reward was right in front of him.

One foot after the other, he closed the distance one step at a time. His hands outstretched in front of himself, he reached for the box. And that's when more than a dozen heartless decided to pop up and out of their hiding place.

Oh no.

The witch closed the door behind her and swiftly put the bags in her arms on the kitchen counter. She'd have her castle one day, but a normal cabin would have to do for now.

She took the stolen—because let's face it, she didn't have the time nor the desire to wait in line and deal with people—groceries out of the paper bags.

She may have big plans for conquering the worlds, but that didn't mean she didn't need to take breaks to do basic things like eat and sleep. And so she cooked the simplest recipe so as to not waste too much energy in such an unnecessary way.

As she put water inside the rice filled pot she wondered where her companion had gone. It wasn't like him to disappear for so long.

And then the door opened and closed very softly, perhaps to mask the fact that he had arrived so late, but his footsteps were unmistakable.

She was ready to give him an earful on the importance of leaving a message when he planned to be gone for a longer period of time, though when she turned around all her harsh remarks died on her throat.

Clothes burnt and tattered, covered from head to toes in dirt and ash, slash marks over his arms and legs. He was a mess, to put it simply. He waddled over to her with a small piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"What in the worlds happened to you?" She exclaimed with a frown on her face as she approached him. "Whatever did you do in the few hours I was gone? Explain yourself right this instant."

"Well, ya see, I heard that there was this black box on a world close to this one and thought to myself 'I best take a look so Maleficent don't hafta do it herself'," he explained. "But then those heartless pests appeared and all I could take with me was this." He offered the folded piece of old brown paper.

She took it with a skeptical look in her eyes as she spared one last glance his way before unfolding the object to examine it. There appeared to be a map on the front and a drawing of a red bird on the back.

She sighed and put the map down on the kitchen counter.

"It was not the box we are looking for; this is useless to us." She said and a soft 'oh' escaped from him. "Why did you not tell me of this discovery sooner? If we had gone together you wouldn't have had such trouble with the heartless."

"I thought it would make ya happy if it had actually been the one and I had brought it to ya. Thought ya would be proud of me for doin' a good job."

She sighed and went back to taking care of the food. She pushed around some meat and vegetables on top of a pan, the oil sizzling everytime she pressed the food harder against the metal.

"You imbecile, you shouldn't worry over such foolish nonsense." She chastised him as she turned the stove off. "We'll find that box sooner or later, don't think we won't, but I'd rather have you beside me in one piece when that happens."

She filled up two plates with food, taking one in each hand as she headed out of the kitchen— catching his nervous expression from the corner of her eye— and towards the dining table.

"Come along now, I prepared dinner for us." She set both plates down beside their respective silverware.

He sat down in front of her, his small ears pressed down to the top of his head as he did his best to eat slowly.

She watched him for a moment before murmuring "heal" as she lifted the spoon up to her lips. His burns and scratches were covered in a soft green light, taking away all the pain and discomfort he had been feeling.

He smiled brightly and ate enthusiastically, but neither of them talked for the remainder of their meal.

She was right, they'd find that box eventually, and they would do it together.


End file.
